A BFDI Story.
Chapter 1: Saturated Tangerine Juice Pencil was walking down a path on the edge of a cliff when she saw Bubble about to jump off. "Bubble, what are you doing?!" asked a shocked Pencil. "Don't do it before telling me what is wrong!" "Thoit Flower dared me to jump!" asked a now scared Bubble. Suddenly, something out of the blue happened. Saturated tangerine juice fell from the sky. And not just little droplets. Big boxes of this stuff was falling down. A box fell on Pencil's head and she was knocked out unconscious. "Oh, noio!" screamed Bubble, and then she was popped. Chapter 2: A Hospital Full of Soda Machines. Pencil woke up to find herself lying in a hospital bed with a IV pumping lead into her. (She's a pencil, so that's normal, don't worry.) "Pencil! You're awake!" yelled a voice coming from this room. It was her best friend, Match! "We were getting worried!" "Match?!" asked a confused Pencil. "What is happening here?" "There were falling boxes of juice coming from the sky!" said Match. Pencil looked at Match like she was crazy. "I remember that." "And then," Match continued, "You were knocked out unconscious by one of the boxes." Book came into the room. But Match didn't approve. "Shoo, Book! This room is only for Alliance Members!" "I just wanted to say hi.." said a sad Book, then she turned and left.\ "Well, now that you're up, I think you're all good to go." Match said with joy in her. "I'll go get the doctor and tell him you're good to go." "Are you sure..?" said Pencil, thinking that she still had to stay in the hospital for a few more minutes. "Yeah. Now i'll go get the doctor and alert him." "Wait!" yelled Pencil. "Who is the doctor?" "Blocky, I think." said Match. And suddenly Pencil cared very much about leaving. Chapter 3: A Book In Progress Pencil and Match left the hospital, and Bubble joined them. It stopped raining heavy boxes of tangerine juice. Cloudy would've been happy about that. But just as they were gonna have a very nice day together, Pen came running up to them. "Oh, what now?" Pencil asked. "Another favor?" "I was just wondering if you had something to do with the disappearance of Eraser. He's been gone all week!" cried Pen. I'm sure we all know how dramatic Pen could get. "Erm, no." said Match, eager to get on with the day. Bubble pulled out a book and a pen. Not THE Pen, A pen. And Bubble did a mistake. For this book was not a regular journal. It was Bubble's diary. "What are you writing?" said Pen, jumping with excitement inside. On the outside, he still seemed happy about saying that. Bubble tried to nudge him away. You know what Bubbles are famous for, though! POP Pen picked the diary off the sidewalk and started reading. This resulted in Pen's face turning green and left him scrambling to find a garbage can. "Well, at least we...got rid of him?" said a sort-of bamboozled Match. "What was in Bubble's diary?" "I don't know." said Pencil. Bubble came back. "Hoi! Can I have my, er..journal back?" Embarrassing! Pencil and Match didn't have it; Pen took off with it. Chapter 4: Introducing Our Winner! Pencil and Match didn't know what to say. They were...embarrassed. I believe I (haven't) mentioned Bubble's clever brain before. He understood right away and then he felt angry and sad. "Oh..." said a sad Bubble. Bubble's hopes were raised when he found a penny lying on the ground. Now - a penny is just a penny and it is just 1c. But this penny was different. Because it was a coin, not a penny. "Hey, guys!" said the coin named Coiny. But that was before Coiny's foot was slapped by a monster under the bench. Who was Firey. "Don't talk to people you don't know, Coiny." said Firey. "Excuse me?" Coiny said. Pencil, Match, and Bubble knew they were getting ready for a fight. They backed out. "I know them well!" yelled Coiny! "Wrong!" snapped Firey. Coiny was about to punch Firey before Firey beat him. And to keep a long story short, Firey ended up in prison for punching a coin and Coiny ended up in Blocky's hospital. Don't fight, kids! (Ok so this is the most cringe-inducing thing i've ever made in my life. I'm done with this and BFDI Story 2, and I'm going to be making a new thing on this page. Sorry for my old selfishness, I didn't really know what I was doing.) Category:Fan Fictions